


Pidge's Diary

by NorthIce



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dairy/Log, Family Feels, Fluff, Multi, Pidge is such a great character, Will add tags as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 12:56:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13008246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthIce/pseuds/NorthIce
Summary: A look at Voltron's adventures and the team's antics from Pidge's perspective.





	Pidge's Diary

November 3, 5194 

So, I started writing a diary because it might be useful to have a log of what happens with Voltron. Really, I should have started one much earlier, when we first started battling the galra. Well, better late than never.

It’s funny to see how everyone has changed and developed since we got here. Not that “here” is even a specific place, seeing as the castle is always moving through the universe, but I guess “here” is the castle. Anyways, it’s weird to see what happens to people when you completely up root and leave everything you ever cared about behind.

Lance is the most dramatic about it, but he only talks about the material things that he’s lost. Whenever anyone asks about his family, he gets much more quiet. I think he misses them more than anything, which is shy he doesn’t talk about it. He didn’t talk about them a lot in the Garrison either, I just know that he has a pretty big family back in Cuba.

Hunk is cheerful about everything, but I know he misses home too. I think he uses cooking as a coping mechanism to deal with the stress of this war. On the upside, that means we all eat really well. Most of the food confuses Allura and Coran, but they’re getting used to it. They still get a little freaked out if Hunk tells them something has milk; I’m not sure they ever recovered from the milkshake incident. It’s actually kind of funny to watch them try to figure out what the food is made of.

Keith talks the least about family, partly because I don’t think he’s comfortable talking about his Galra side, but mostly because he think it makes him seem weak. He also doesn’t like to talk about private matters, even with us. He’s just a private person. I wish he would open up to us more. The only one he smiles easily around is Shiro. Shiro is like a father figure to us all.

Shiro tries to take care of all of us at once, and I’m afraid it’s taking a strain on him. Still, it seems to make him feel better if we’re all doing well. He and Allura will sit and talk about battle strategy for hours, even though sometimes it looks like they’re accomplishing nothing. He’s so hard and determined. I think we’re all becoming a little stronger, a little harder, a little more determined. Defending the universe is bound to take a toll.

Allura still feels a little separated from our Earthen problems. She always acts so regal, so confident and in charge. She doesn’t trust Keith, though. She likes Shiro as a leader more, I think, because he’s more predictable. She also just likes Shiro.

Coran is much the same, always perky, and less involved with our issues. He and Allura seem to have accepted as soon as they woke up that everyone that they ever loved or cared about was dead. They held up remarkably well, considering. I wish it were as easy as they make it look.

I know I have Matt back, and I’m glad, but I still don’t know what happened to my parents. My dad is still missing, and my mother is still back on Earth. I try not to think about it, but sometimes I wonder if she’s even still alive. How would she deal with it, her entire family disappearing at once? She was always more stable than me, but then again, I was never very stable. I just about lost it when Dad and Matt left.

Well, who knows. I’m going to find them though. Someday soon. Until then, I have to go defend the universe.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hope you enjoyed! I'll update as I'm able


End file.
